Solo (familia)
Han Solo: Una Historia de Star WarsConsecuencias: El Fin del Imperio |first= |mat= |pat= |members=*Jonashe Solo Solo: A Star Wars Story: Tales from Vandor *Dalla Suul *Padre de Han Solo *Han Solo *Leia Organa Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida *Ben Solo |relatives=*Casa de Organa *Familia Skywalker |origin=Corellia |locations=Chandrila |early=32 ABYHan Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars La Guía Oficial |prominence=13 ABY—[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] |fragmented= |restored= |extinct= |era= |affiliation=*Realeza corelliana *Corporación de Ingeniería Corelliana *Gusanos Blancos *Imperio GalácticoÚltima Oportunidad **Academia de Carida **Escuadrón OnyxSolo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition **224ª División Acorazada Imperial *Alba Escarlata **Banda de Beckett *Imperio criminal de Jabba Desilijic TiureStar Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes *Alianza para Restaurar la República **Equipo de Leia Organa **Equipo de ataque de Endor[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] **RastreadoresImperio Destruido, Parte I *Reino de Han Doctor Aphra 8: The Screaming Citadel, Part V *Tribu del Árbol Brillante *Nueva RepúblicaConsecuencias **Comisión de Pilotos de la Nueva República **PopulistasLíneas de Sangre *Casas Reales **Casa de Organa *Orden Jedi *Compañía de envíos de Han Solo *Resistencia *Primera Orden *Caballeros de Ren[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]]}} La familia Solo era la familia de Han Solo, el contrabandista corelliano que se convirtió en general de la Alianza para Restaurar la República durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Aunque supuestamente el descendiente del Príncipe-Almirante Jonashe Solo de la realeza corelliana o el pirata corelliano Dalla Suul, Han, de hecho, nació en la oscuridad como hijo de un empleado de la Corporación de Ingeniería Corelliana. Abandonado a una edad temprana por su padre, Han sobrevivió en las calles trabajando como cazarrata para la banda de los Gusanos Blancos. En última instancia, logró unirse a la Armada Imperial después de abandonar su planeta de origen, Corellia. Al carecer de un apellido en el momento de su enlistamiento, Han recibió el apellido "Solo" por un oficial de reclutamiento Imperial, el Jefe Drawd Munbrin. A pesar de su deseo de convertirse en piloto, sus superiores lo consideraron imprudente e insubordinado y, por lo tanto, lo transfirieron al Ejército Imperial. Desilusionado por su experiencia como soldado de barro de la 224ª División Acorazada Imperial, Solo desertó del Ejército Imperial a favor de convertirse en un contrabandista junto a su recién amigo descubierto wookiee, Chewbacca. En el 0 ABY, Solo se encontró con el Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi y Luke Skywalker, quienes contrataron al traficante para transportarlos al Mundo del Núcleo de Alderaan. Tratando de pagar su deuda con el señor del crimen hutt Jabba Desilijic Tiure, Solo aceptó la comisión, lo que resultó en una cadena de eventos que culminó en la Batalla de Yavin donde Solo ayudó a salvar la Alianza para Restaurar la República destruyendo la Estrella de la Muerte. En el transcurso de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Solo se convirtió en un miembro cada vez más comprometido de la Alianza, mientras se enamoraba de la Princesa Leia Organa, una política alderaaniana y la hermana gemela secreta de Skywalker. Solo y Organa se casaron después de la Batalla de Endor en el 4 DBY. Su unión produjo un hijo, Ben Solo, que nació un año después, el día en que el Imperio Galáctico se rindió oficialmente ante la Nueva República. Habiendo heredado la fuerza bruta de la familia Skywalker en la Fuerza, Ben demostró ser sensible a la Fuerza por parte de su madre. Como resultado, Organa le suplicó a su hermano que tomara al hijo de Solo y lo entrenara en las artes Jedi, con la esperanza de que la forma Jedi fortificaría la postura de Ben en el lado luminoso de la Fuerza. Pero al igual que su abuelo materno antes que él, Ben fue seducido por el lado oscuro de la Fuerza y, a su vez, impidió el surgimiento de una nueva generación de Jedi. Incluso antes de que Ben rechazara su herencia y familia Jedi, Solo y Organa llevaron vidas separadas debido a sus ocupados horarios, lo que provocó que su hijo desarrollara sentimientos de abandono y aislamiento. Sin embargo, la caída de Ben al lado oscuro, hizo que sus padres se separaran aún más, con Solo volviendo a una vida de contrabando mientras Organa formaba la Resistencia en respuesta al surgimiento de la Primera Orden. Solo se reunió con su esposa por poco tiempo después del Cataclismo de Hosnian, pero más tarde fue asesinado por su hijo distanciado con quien intentó reconciliarse antes del ataque de la flota de la Resistencia a la Base Starkiller. Después de la muerte de su padre, Kylo Ren, el personaje oscuro de Ben Solo, mató a su maestro, Snoke y se convirtió en el nuevo Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden. Al igual que su abuelo, el caído Lord Sith Darth Vader, el hijo de Solo sintió que su destino era gobernar a los seres más débiles de la galaxia. Como tal, se imaginó a sí mismo al frente de una nueva orden galáctica, una que se elevaría y sucedería a la Orden Jedi, a los Sith, y todo lo que había antes. Árbol genealógico }} [[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]]}} Apariciones *''El Más Buscado'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: A Junior Novel'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Meet the Crew'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Train Heist'' *''Star Wars: Solo Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 1'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 2'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 3'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 4'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 5'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 6'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 7'' *''Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 1'' *''Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 2'' *''Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 3'' *''Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 4'' *''Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 5'' *''Pirate's Price'' *''Elige Tu Propio Destino: Una Aventura de Han & Chewie'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' *''The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear!'' * * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] * * * * * * * *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: A New Hope Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''A New Hope'' Golden Book *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''A Leader Named Leia'' *''Star Wars'' LINE Webtoon * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Smuggler's Run'' *''Smuggler's Run, Part 1'' *''Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Princess Leia, Part V'' * *''Chewbacca, Part I'' *''Chewie and the Courageous Kid'' * *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''Han Solo, Part I'' *''Han Solo, Part II'' *''Han Solo, Part III'' *''Han Solo, Part IV'' *''Han Solo, Part V'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Part I'' *''Star Wars 17: Rebel Jail, Part II'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Part III'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 7: The Screaming Citadel, Part III'' *''Star Wars 32: The Screaming Citadel, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 8: The Screaming Citadel, Part V'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I'' *''Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Part II'' *''Star Wars 40: The Ashes of Jedha, Part III'' *''Star Wars 41: The Ashes of Jedha, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Part V'' *''Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II'' *''Star Wars 46: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part III'' *''Star Wars 47: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part V'' *''Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 50: Hope Dies, Part I'' *''Star Wars 51: Hope Dies, Part II'' *''Star Wars 52: Hope Dies, Part III'' *''Star Wars 53: Hope Dies, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 54: Hope Dies, Part V'' *''Star Wars 56: The Escape, Part I'' *''Star Wars 57: The Escape, Part II'' *''Star Wars 58: The Escape, Part III'' *''Star Wars 59: The Escape, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 60: The Escape, Part V'' *''Star Wars 61: The Escape, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 62: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part I'' *''Star Wars 63: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part II'' *''Star Wars 64: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] * *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' Golden Book *''AT-AT Attack!'' *''Use the Force!'' *''Captured on Cloud City'' * *''Age of Rebellion - Princess Leia 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Return of the Jedi'' Golden Book *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte II'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte III'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Última Oportunidad'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' * * *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rose & Paige'' *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe y la Nave Perdida'' *''Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 1'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 2'' *''Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 21: Legend Found, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 23: Legend Found, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 24: Legend Found, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 25: Legend Found, Part VI'' * * * *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Finn and Poe Team Up!'' *''Han y Chewie Han Vuelto'' *''Chaos at the Castle'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part II'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''Lightsaber Rescue'' *''Rolling with BB-8!'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rey'' * *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Caja de Inicio'' *''Capitana Phasma 1'' * *''A Call for Heroes'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''The Last Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: La Aventura de Finn y Rose'' *''Chewie y los porgs'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 6'' *''Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 31: The Awakening, Part VI'' * *''Galaxy's Edge 1'' *''Star Wars'': Galaxy's Edge—''Rise of the Resistance'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]]}} Apariciones no canónicas * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens}} Fuentes *Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Tales from Vandor'' * * * * * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Familia Solo